Untitled
by Kristi Tamagochi
Summary: Aku mencintainya lebih dari segala apapun. Dia dan dia adalah sama bagiku sesuatu yang terbentuk sempurna untuk hidupku di ciptakan hanya untukku seorang. WARNING, lime, lemon, OC, and OOC, bikin orang makin nggak niat baca.
1. Endless Love

Iyeaah, kembali bersama saya di cerita Black and White challenge yang tidak mungkin saya selesaikan dalam waktu singkat ini -_-

Iyaaaa, sudahlah fic ini ada lime dan lemonnya, asem asem dah! Hahaha-gaje- Dan pairnya tentu saja masih dirahasiakan *persaan anak-anak infant harusnya udah pada tau saya pake pair apa. Tapi yasuda lah lupakan!*

Di chap ini SasuSaku, warning yak bagi yang kagak suka ama pair ini, mending kagak usah baca, review aja yak yak yak! :D *ditimpukin* Thank's a lot buat dilia yang udah ngebenerin fic saya yang begitu hancur dengan tanda baca sak kepenake dewe dan deskripsi yang acak adut menjadi seperti ini, sungguh makasih sekali!!

Thank's juga buat blackpapillon-nee yang udah ngebuat challenge ini meskipun saya kemungkinan tidak menyelesaikannya tepat waktu -_- doanya aja deh!

Thank's buat Kamizuki-san yang udah ngasih ide buat saya. Tem! meskipun engkau tak akan membacanya tapi arigatou yah!! Dan buat Kimir-baka yang menemaniku setiap saat, arigatou juga yak , meskipun anda tidak akan membaca cerita ini.

Eunice ku cintaa makasih juga udah ngasih inspirasi buat fic ini!!! Arigatou. Meskipun nggak baca juga nggak apa-apa.

Untuk Paulina-sensei, moga-moga di baca yak! *gyaboo* hohoho

Udeh ah kelamaan banget deh saya, lanjut aja deh!!

**"UNTITLED"**

Original story by

**Kristi Tamagochi**

Rated

**M**

Side

**White: Romance/fluff**

Chapter one

**Endless Love**

Disclaimer

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Thinking of You by Katy Perry-my beloved sista, hoho-**

**I Can Wait Forever by Simple Plan**

Beta Reader

**dilia-shiraishi**

Challenge by

**Blackpapillon**

* * *

Selamat berakhir pekan semuanya, aku harap kalian bisa bersenang-senang dengan pacar, teman, atau keluarga di suatu tempat-tempat mengasyikkan di Paris. Sedangkan aku? Masih saja berkutat dengan laptop sialan ini, kesepuluh jemari tanganku dengan lincah menari-nari di _keyboard_. Terkadang jemariku berhenti sedang otakku memikirkan apalagi yang akan ku tulis.

Yah, karena memang itulah pekerjaanku—penulis cerpen dan cerbung di sebuah majalah bernama _'Fille de Cosmo'_. Majalah yang sangat populer di kalangan wanita pekerja dan mahasiswa di Perancis. Yang membuat majalah ini terkenal selain artikel yang menarik adalah cerita bersambung yang aku tulis. Para pembaca sangat antusias menunggu majalah ini terbit.

Terang saja, cerita yang kubuat selalu menarik hati para pembaca, siapa dulu dong? Sakura... Ya. Sakura, itulah namaku; seorang wanita berumur duapuluh satu tahun dengan rambut merah muda, mata hijau _zambrud_, dan kulit putih.

Hmm... aku cukup sempurna bukan? Tak heran banyak laki-laki yang menyukaiku—bukannya aku bermaksud sombong, tapi memang iya!—. Aku pindah ke Paris sejak duduk di sekolah menengah karena aku sangat tertarik dengan bahasa Negara ini, sangat romantis.

Meski begitu, kedua orangtuaku masih tinggal di Jepang. Sibuk mengurusi bisnis keluarga yang sama sekali tidak menarik hatiku—jadi mungkin bisnis itu akan punah sebentar lagi.

Ngomong-ngomong, cerita bersambung yang kutulis bercerita tentang seorang anak muda pemakai narkoba yang hidup di tempat rehabilitasi, kemudian ia jatuh cinta pada seorang dokter yang mengobatinya. Yaah, intinya sih itu. Menarik tidak?

Saat ini aku sedang menulis untuk chapter ke-49, dimana si dokter yang cantik mulai membalas perasaan si pemuda itu dengan cara mengajaknya makan bersama dan berjalan-jalan di Paris; melihat menara Eiffel berdiri dengan megahnya. Tunggu dulu, kenapa aku malah menceritakan tentang tulisanku? Oke, cukup sampai situ saja, selanjutnya bisa dibaca di majalah _Fille de Cosmo_.

Dan untuk kedepannya, aku juga berencana menulis novel. Tapi tetap saja masih rencana ke depan, jadi aku sama sekali belum tahu mau menulis tentang apa. Yang pasti sih, harus ada unsur _romance_nya.

Namun sekali lagi—walaupun sebagian besar dari ceritaku bernuansa cinta, sampai sekarang aku belum menemukan seorang kekasih. Entah apa yang membuatku sulit untuk berinteraksi dengan laki-laki, mereka selalu membuatku susah. Dan yaa---

_Comparisons are easily done_

_Once you've had a taste of perfection_

_Like an—_

"_Moshimoshi_, Sasuke-kun," aku menjawab telepon dari Sasuke—teman seperjuanganku dari sekolah menengah sampai di redaksi majalah. Dia bukan penulis sepertiku, tapi dia pemimpin redaksi menggantikan kakaknya. Dan karena cukup dekat itulah, aku dan dia terbiasa berkomunikasi dengan bahasa Jepang.

"Aaaa, Sakura-san ada waktu? Malam ini ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Bisa datang ke McD sekarang juga?" ia bertanya dari seberang. Jujur pertanyaannya membuatku kesal.

Jelas saja, aku sedang menyelesaikan karanganku sekarang. Kalau tidak jadi besok, Franz—editorku— bisa marah kepadaku. Eh? Tapi tidak masalah juga. Toh, yang memanggilku ini pemimpin redaksi. Jika Franz marah, tinggal bilang kalau Sasuke yang membuatku terhenti mengerjakan pekerjaanku.

Setelah berpikir sejenak aku membuka mulut, "Pentingkah?"

"Iya, sangat. Bisa kau cepat datang?" ujar Sasuke, terdengar memaksa.

Aku menghela napas mendengar nada suaranya, "Okay, akan ku—," baru saja aku akan menyelesaikan kalimatku, dia sudah memutus sambungan. Bagus. Dia sebenarnya benar-benar ingin aku datang atau tidak, sih??!

***

Aku memakirkan mobil merah kebanggaanku di depan parkiran McD. Bisa kulihat dari sini Si-Pantat-Ayam-egois itu sudah berada di sana. Ia mengenakan kaus biru tua dengan gambar kuda jingkrak di dadanya—bisa dipastikan itu _Polo-shirt_—dan celana _jeans_ seperti biasa. Sederhana namun tetap berhasil menarik perhatian.

Lihat saja berapa wanita yang meliriknya sambil cekikikan seperti setan ketika lewat di dekat dia. Kupikir aku harus segera menyelamatkannya dari setan-setan yang mengelilinginya, maka aku segera masuk ke dalam sambil menghentakkan kakiku yang terbalut sepatu bot coklat. Seperti orang kesetanan saja. Err-kenapa daritadi aku terus membicarakan setan, sih?

Dengan gerakan cepat aku duduk di kursi yang mengelilingi meja Sasuke. Ketika aku melirik sedikit, kulihat pandangan wanita-wanita setan itu berubah jadi tatapan membunuh. Huh, mereka pikir aku takut? Aku sudah terlalu biasa mendapati yang seperti ini, sudah kebal. Setelah mendengus—yang sengaja dikeraskan—, aku mulai angkat bicara, "Jadi Sasuke, apa yang mau kau bicarakan ?"

Ia melirikku lewat ekor mata, "Naruto akan kembali." jawabnya singkat.

Aku tercengang mendengar jawaban Sasuke, "Bodoh, kenapa tidak memberitahukan itu di telepon saja? Aku sampai harus meninggalkan pekerjaanku, hanya untuk mendengar berita seperti ini?! _Great_, Sasuke." Geramku sedikit sebal.

Sasuke menatap mataku dengan kening berkerut, "Sakura, ini 'kan malam minggu. Nikmatilah hari ini, kurasa kau sudah terlalu banyak bekerja, bukan?" kulihat wajahnya sedikit khawatir ketika mengatakan ini.

Aku mengibaskan tanganku tak sabar, "Eh, tau tidak? Majalah itu terbit seminggu tiga kali! Belum lagi cerpen-cerpen yang lain. Itu cukup membuatku gila!"

"Maka dari itu kita istirahat dulu, Dungu."

Aku melotot padanya. Ih, apa-apaan sih orang ini?! Mau kubunuh ya? Sudah menyuruh orang berhenti kerja dengan seenaknya, sekarang dia dengan seenaknya lagi mengejekku dungu. Dasar Pantat Ayam!

"Mau makan apa?" terdengar suara Sasuke yang membuat lamunanku buyar seketika, "_Bigmac_?"

"Hah? Eh? Oh, tidak. _Cheeseburger, fried fries_, dan _milkshake_ saja," jawabku kemudian.

Dengan anggukan singkat, Sasuke meninggalkan meja menuju _counter_. Aku menyentuh keningku—kurasakan kepalaku sedikit sakit. Sudah sejak tadi, tapi aku terlalu sibuk hanya untuk mengurusi sakit kepala sialan ini. Setelah menghela napas berulang-ulang untuk menenangkan diri, aku melihat sekeliling. Dan yang kutemukan adalah banyaknya orang yang melongo melihatku.

Kenapa mereka? Apa ada sesuuatu di wajahku?

Tiba-tiba seorang wanita muda mengahampiriku dengan senyuman terukir di wajah. Aku menaikkan kedua alis—kurasa aku tak pernah mengenalnya.

"_Bonne nuit, mademoiselle Haruno_?" sapa wanita itu. Aku sedikit heran. Bagaimana bisa dia tahu namaku?? Apalagi ia melafalkan margaku dengan logat khas orang Perancis. Yah, mungkin dia salah satu penggemarku? —sudah biasa.

"Iya, betul. Siapa anda?" tanyaku sedikit ketus. Maaf ya, aku sedang lelah sekarang. Jadi ini sebetulnya sangat menggangguku.

Perempuan itu tersenyum meski mungkin menyadari nada ketus di alunan suaraku, "Aku menyukai cerita-ceritamu, sangat menyentuh." Ucapnya sebelum melanjutkan, "Apakah itu pacarmu? Sangat tampan ya."

Aku sedikit terbelalak ketika endengar kata 'pacar' dari wanita ini. Pacar? Siapa yang disebutnya pacar? Siapa yang dimaksud—oh, apa si Pantat Ayam ini??! Hahaha, siapa yang mau berpacaran dengan pria aneh seperti dia? Konyol sekali. "Bukan, tentu bukan. Kami teman sekantor. Dan ohya, terimakasih karena sudah memuji tulisanku." Aku balas tersenyum hambar.

"Oooh, tapi kalian berdua cocok." Komentarnya lagi. Membuat darahku seakan mendidih.

Cocok? Tuhan, cocok dari segi mana? Amit-amit sampai aku punya hubungan lebih dari teman dengannya. _Sorry_ saja ya, tapi tidak. Terima kasih banyak.

Dan selanjutnya kami berdua berbincang-bincang singkat. Aku paksakan untuk tetap ramah dihadapannya—yah, bagaimanapun dia fansku, bukan?

Kemudian akhirnya aku mengetahui nama perempuan ini—Charlotte , ya itulah namanya. Ia bekerja di butik terkenal di Paris dan dia ingin aku untuk cepat menyelesaikan novelku yang sedang dalam masa pengerjaan. Dia juga berjanji akan datang lebih awal untuk mendapatkan novel itu beserta tanda tanganku.

Wuah, ternyata aku sangat _famous,_ hebat. Tak lama kemudian aku melihat Sasuke datang membawa satu nampan penuh—kurasa dia memaksa _bigmac, cheeseburger_, dua kentang goreng ukuran sedang, _milkshake_, dan _coke_ menjadi satu nampan— lewat ekor mataku.

Bodoh, aku masih bisa membantunya membawa makanan itu, kali. Apa dia pikir aku selemah itu hanya untuk membawa nampan, eh?!

Charlotte pergi begitu saja seraya mengucapkan selamat bersenang-senang padaku. Dan aku hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan dan senyuman—yang kuusahakan agar terlihat manis—. Setelah dia pergi aku menatap pria bodoh yang sok _cool_ padahal kerepotan meletakkan makanan di meja sambil memutar bola mata.

"Kau masih bisa minta tolong padaku, Idiot," kataku dengan nada mengejek. Aku menjulurkan lidah padanya dan menatap dia sebal.

Namun Si Cowok Sok Cool ini malah mengacuhkanku yang kini sedang berusaha sibuk dengan tas. Dengan santai dia melahap _bigmac_ dengan porsi besar dan mengunyahnya tanpa ampun. Ugh, menjijikkan. Aku berusaha untuk tidak melihat adegan yang menghilangkan nafsu makan dengan menyedot _milkshake_ku lalu mulai memakan _cheeseburger_ sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke bawah. Ke sepatu _boots_-ku.

"Sakura kenapa kau melihat kebawah—sendawa—terus?" tanyanya lalu meminum _coke_ dengan ganas. Orang ini memang kadang menjijikan. Ehem, ralat. SELALU menjijikkan. Iyeucks.

"Aku enek dengan cara kau makan. Kenapa sih cara makanmu selalu begitu?" hardikku kesal. Kali ini kepalaku benar-benar pusing, tau. Tak usahlah menambah bebanku dengan harus melihat pemandangan tak mengenakkan begitu. Ukh, sambil memijit-mijit pelipisku aku mengunyah _cheeseburger_ku perlahan.

Setelah mengahabisi _bigmac_ malang itu Sasuke berkata, "Setelah ini bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?"

Aku menaikkan alis curiga. "Ke?"

"Terserah. Kau mau kemana?" ia justru balik bertanya lagi. Membuatku memutar bola mata.

"Hm, temani aku belanja? Bagaimana?" tawarku sambil memberikan ekspresi wajah berseri-seri terbaikku plus _puppy eyes_ yang terlalu berlebihan.

"Aaa, baiklah kalau begitu. _Louvre_ saja," ujarnya sambil terkikik geli, "Kau akan bahagia hari ini, Saku-chaaaan."

Aku tersenyum geli, orang ini benar-benar berubah setelah lulus dari sekolah menengah, bukan Sasuke yang dingin tapi Sasuke yang baik dan konyol. Perubahan yang sangat sangat drastis dan... apa itu tadi? Saku-chan? Ah, aku menyukai panggilan baru ini.

_You look so beautiful today_

_When you're sitting there it's hard for me—_

"Allo, oh, kau, iya jam berapa? Oh, oke akan kujemput kau di bandara sekitar jam satu, oke. Jaa." Percakapan Sasuke dengan seseorang sungguh sangat singkat, hal itu membuatku sangat penasaran.

"Siapa?"

"Naruto. Ohya, lusa jam satu kau mau ikut bersamaku menjemputnya? Itupun kalau tidak di _delay_." tawar Sasuke kepadaku.

Aku berpikir sejenak, "Tidak bisa, kalau hari ini kita jalan-jalan, berarti besok aku harus menyelesaikan kerjaan laknatku itu. Kecuali kalau kau mau aku pulang sekarang dan menyelesaikan naskah, baru kemudian ikut menjemput Naru."

"Begitu...," Sasuke terlihat sok berpikir, "Oke, kalau begitu kita jalan hari ini saja."

***

Malam yang indah, kupikir aku tidak mungkin keluar malam ini. Angin sepoi-sepoi musim semi mengelus pipiku. Huuah, suasana yang sangat indah. Banyak anak-anak kecil sedang berlari-larian di taman dekat menara Eiffel dan tentu saja banyak sepasang kekasih yang sedang bercengkrama juga.

Hmm...sebenarnya lingkungan ini tidak baik juga buat anak-anak. Terlalu banyak orang pacaran di sini. Yang ada anak-anak polos itu bisa menjelma menjadi orang dewasa sebelum waktunya. Hii, seram…

"Sasuke-kun, aku mau ke toko buku sebentar ya. Ada yang aku mau beli. Mau ikut?" tanyaku padanya yang masih sibuk dengan ponsel. Apa sih yang sedang dia lakukan? _Chatting_? Aah, aku tau di ponselnya ada aplikasi WLM tapi tolong jangan pamer, bikin iri saja. Mentang-mentang aku tak punya yang seperti itu... Ukh.

"Hm—iya aku ikut. Sebentar." kulihat dia memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana lalu merangkulku paksa untuk masuk ke dalam toko buku yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat kami berdiri.

Toko buku ini sederhana, ukurannya tidak lebih dari sebuah rumah kecil. Namun toko buku ini menjual banyak buku-buku langka yang tidak terjual di tempat manapun, buku itu harganya juga sangat mahal. Desain ruanngan toko buku ini juga indah—dengan suasana pedesaan Inggris. Menutupi ukuran kecil yang menjadikan kekurangannya.

Lagipula ku kenal baik dengan _Mademoiselle_ Victoria, pemilik toko buku ini. Dia yang mengurus toko ini bersama anak dan kedua cucunya. Begitu masuk ke dalam, lantai kayu yang sudah tua berdecit ketika kuinjak. Dinding yang berwarna putih juga rak-rak buku berwarna coklat menyambut sapuan pandangan mataku. Buku-buku tua tertata rapi di rak coklat dan di samping pintu masuk Victoria tersenyum ramah.

"Sakura, apa kabarmu? Sudah lama kau tidak kemari," sapanya hangat. Dialah orang Perancis terbaik yang pernah aku temui. Tingginya yang hanya 150 cm, wajahnya dihiasi rona keriput berwibawa, dan senyum lembut tak pernah lepas dari wajah teduhnya.

Aku tersenyum manis, "Aku rindu padamu, Madam."

"_Me too_." Ia menjawab sambil menepuk pundakku pelan.

Aku melihat Sasuke yang kelihatan bingung di sampingku. Ah, kurasa dia seperti kambing congek di antara perbincanganku dan Victoria jika aku tak mengajaknya ikut andil bicara. Akhirnya kuperkenalkan saja ia pada Victoria, "Perkenalkan, ini Sasuke, temanku. Jangan menatapku penuh curiga begitu. Aku memang tidak pernah membawanya kemari. Karena kupikir dia tak akan mau."

Victoria tersenyum kepada Sasuke dan dia membalasnya dengan seringaian konyol khas itu, seperti biasa. "Baiklah, Sasu. Tunggu di sini dulu, aku mau mencari beberapa buku yang bisa di baca." Aku berkata padanya yang mengangguk, kemudian berpaling ke Madam, "Ada _stock_ baru?"

"Ada. Tentang rekarnasi kalau tidak salah. Silahkan kau cari saja sendiri." Ia menjawab lugas. "Dan hmm... Ada yang mau aku tanyakan, kenapa kau tidak pernah membawa temanmu yang tampan dan ramah ini kemari?"

Aku tersenyum, "Itu karena dia sibuk, dulu 'kan Naruto tidak pernah sesibuk dia. Selalu menyempatkan untuk menemaniku. Sekarang Naruto yang tidak sempat, maka mahkluk inilah yang kubawa."

Lalu aku menarik tangan Sasuke yang tidak berdosa ke dalam rangkulanku. "Tunggu, Sakura. Aku juga mau cari buku sendiri. Buku di sini unik-unik 'kan? Aku mau lihat-lihat buku sendiri."

Aku memperlihatkan wajah berpikir lalu mendorongnya ke arah lorong rak buku besar, "Baiklah. Selamat bersenang-senang."

Sementara itu kami sibuk sendiri. Sibuk dengan buku-buku yang kami inginkan dan ketika kulihat di meja kasir, Victoria sudah tidak ada lagi. Entah kemana wanita ramah itu pergi.

***

"Terimakasih Sakura dan temannya yang tampan. Datang kembali ya!" ujar Victoria setelah memasukkan buku terakhir ke dalam kantong plastik.

Aku tersenyum ramah, "Iya, tenang saja."

"Kami pasti akan kemari lagi _Mademoiselle_ Victoria, tenang saja. Sampai jumpa." Kata Sasuke seraya melambai. Kami kemudian pergi meninggalkan toko buku terunik di kota Paris ini, "Belanjamu belanja buku, selalu ya?"

Aku tertawa sambil menyulut rokok yang baru saja ku ambil dari tasku. "Iya, dari dulu selalu begitu. Tahu saja kau Sas!"

"Hm... bagaimana kalau kita minum-minum dulu? Sudah lama bukan, kita tidak melakukan kegiatan minum-minum? Bagaimana?" tawar Sasuke sambil memandang ke arahku dan memasang tampang memohon.

Aku berpikir sejenak. "Emm, baiklah. Dimana?" memang aku sudah lama tidak minum-minum di akhir pekan. Biasanya aku melakukan ini bersama Naruto dan Sasuke pada saat kami masih di sekolah menengah.

"Di tempat biasa saja. Aku akan memesan satu botol _white wiski_ dan bir. Kita akan mabuk sampai pagi." Kata Sasuke sambil berjalan semangat.

"Aaah, pasti aku nanti sudah tidak kuat. Hm, aku mau _tequila_ dan _vodka_. Kita hamburkan saja uang," aku tertawa sendiri membayangkan Sasuke yang mabuk nanti. Ahaha, kami akan sama-sama mabuk. Aneh? Memang. Gila? Sangat.

Begitu sampai di bar, aku yang menentukan minuman pertama dan aku memilih _tequila_. Kami hanya akan mabuk ringan dengan _tequila_. Dua gelas di serahkan kepada kami, kami pun menegaknya tanpa ampun dan meneriakkan kata 'lagi' kepada _bartender_ setelah gelas kedua habis.

Kali ini giliran Sasuke yang memesan, dia memilih bir. Ringan, maksudku tidak terlalu beralkohol tinggi buatku. Dua gelas besar berisi bir di serahkan kepada kami, dan kami meneguk itu semua dengan riang. Sebodo dengan orang-orang yang menganggap kami seperti sedang berlomba.

Kepalaku mulai pusing, tapi ini belum seberapa. Aku masih bisa menahan diri. Setelah menghabiskan bir kali ini aku memesan _vodka_ dengan aroma stroberi. Dua gelas itu di serahkan kepada kami dan aku menegaknya perlahan tapi Sasuke sudah menghabiskannya dan dia memesan lagi. Setelah menghabiskan satu gelas aku mengikuti jejak Sasuke untuk memesan satu lagi.

Musik yang di putar sangat keras, bau rokok dimana-mana, dan ruangan yang tidak terlalu terang, membuat adrenalinku terpacu. Ini hal yang menyenangkan! Minum gila-gilaan bersama teman di akhir pekan. Kupikir aku akan terjebak di apartemen untuk menyelesaikan kerjaan yang tak kunjung selesai.

Untunglah kalau begitu. Setelah gelas di tanganku kosong, kepalaku mulai pusing. Sekali kali ini aku tidak bisa melawan rasa hangat yang menjalari tubuhku—aneh namun tak asing. Terasa nyaman di tubuh, meski di satu sisi membuat kepalaku seakan mau pecah. Sasuke memesan satu botol _wiski_. Haaah... dia gila. Kami bisa mabuk berat karena minuman ini. Tapi akan kuhabiskan secepat mungkin.

Wajah Sasuke memerah karena mabuk, kurasa wajahku juga. Aku membelai wajahnya, "Sudah tidak kuat, hah?"

Dia melihat ke arahku. "Sakura, kau benar-benar mabuk. Mungkin tanpa sadar kau akan menari telanjang di atas meja."

"_Stripteace_? Ah, sudah lama aku tidak melakukan hal itu, aku ingin melakukannya sekarang." Ujarku serius.

"Kau gila." Komentar Sasuke lalu menegak _wiski_nya.

Tapi aku tidak mempedulikannya. Aku naik ke atas meja lalu membuka _tank-top_ dan celana _jeans_ku. Di bagian membuka celana _jeans_ aku agak kerepotan sedikit. Namun akhirnya toh, sekarang aku hanya memakai bra dan celana dalam berwarna putih saja.

Setelah itu aku benar-benar menari di hadapan banyak orang yang menyorakiku. Sasuke terlihat _speechless_ dan itu membuatku senang. Kugoda dia dengan tarian mautku, sembari menjatuhkan diri ke pangkuan Sasuke dengan posisi kedua pahaku di antara perut Sasuke.

Tanganku masuk ke dalam bajunya untuk merasakan dadanya yang bidang. Tanpa kusadari, kini bibirnya mulai mencium bibirku ganas. Tidak lembut. Oh, atau lebih tepatnya disebut melumat, mungkin?

Orang-orang semakin menyoraki kami, Sasuke melepas ciuman panas kami dan menurunkanku yang sedikit mabuk. Mengambil pakaianku lalu mengeluarkan dompetnya dan entah apalagi yang dilakukannya aku hanya bersandar membelakangi meja. Setelah itu kami keluar dari bar. Sasuke masih menenteng dua botol _wiski_ dan membantuku berjalan menuju motel sebelah. Sampai di meja resepsionis kudengar samar Sasuke memesan satu kamar. Untukku dan dia.

Setelah mendapatkan kunci kami masuk ke kamar yang berada di lantai dua itu. Sasuke menutup pintu pelan lalu membaringkanku di ranjang. Aku tidak mau. "Tidak, aku tidak mau tidur. Bisa kita lakukan aktivitas orang dewasa 'itu'? Sudah lama aku tidak melakukannya, lagi."

"Apa kau masih ingat terakhir kali melakukan hal itu dengan siapa?" tanya Sasuke sambil memegang gelas lalu menuangkan wiski.

Aku menatapnya kosong, "Dengan Naruto."

"Kapan?"

"Saat dia mau berangkat ke luar negeri, pesta perpisahannya." jawabku seadanya.

"Apa yang kau rasakan saat bercinta dengannya?" Sasuke bertanya.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, "Aku merasa nyaman berada dekatnya, itu saja. Mengapa?"

Sasuke meletakkan gelas di meja lalu dengan cepat berlari ke arah ranjang dan menindihku keras. "Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

Sebelum aku sempat menjawab—dia sudah menyumpal mulutku dengan mulutnya. Kami berciuman lagi. Dan kembali ganas. Tak ada kelembutan, tak ada keromantisan. Lidah kami saling bertaut, mencoba saling raba langit-langit, gigi, gusi, dan apapun yang bisa dijangkau. Aktivitas yang sangat menyenangkan.

Sasuke kemudian memasukkan tangan ke sela-sela pungungku dan kasur, mencari seseuatu lalu begitu menemukannya, dia melepas itu. Ciuman kami berakhir. Aku terengah-engah mencari oksigen untuk memasok paru-paruku. Tapi Sasuke tetap melakukan aktivitasnya.

Bibir dinginnya turun ke leherku yang jenjang untuk menjilat dan menghisapnya penuh nafsu. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak mengeluarkan desah dan rintihan kenikmatan. Semakin ke bawah Sasuke bergerak, desahanku semakin menjadi-jadi. Dari leher turun ke bagian sensitifku kemudian perutku.

Setelah itu ia membuka pahaku perlahan lalu mengambil celah di antara celana dalamku dan kewanitaanku. Melakukan aktivitas dengan jarinya yang membuat tubuhku menggeliat dan mendesah berat.

"Kau mau lagi?" tanyanya dengan suara menggoda.

"Mmmnnn...," desahku penuh kenikmatan sambil mengangguk pasrah.

Kemudian bibirnya turun dan bibir itu melakukan hal yang sama dengan jarinya di bagian itu. Aku mendesah lagi ketika merasakan kenikmatan fana dunia ini. Tapi kemudian aku merasa sesuatu yang janggal, "Tunggu Sasuke, kau masih berpakaian?"

Dan dengan gerakan cepat, Sasuke melepas kaos birunya dan segala atribut lain serta melemparnya entah kemana. Kini tubuh kami polos tanpa ada sehelai benang pun yang menutupi setiap senti dari tubuh. Aku menatapi tiap senti gurat dada bidangnya. Membuatku tak bisa untuk tak berdecak kagum.

Sasuke kemudian membawa tubuhku agar terduduk, sekarang kami berhadapan dalam posisi ini. Ciuman panas itu berlangsung lagi, jarinya tetap melakukan aktivitas di bagian kewanitaanku. Dan akupun juga begitu, tak mau kalah dengannya; tanganku juga melakukan aktivitas di bagian terpenting pria.

"Mmmnnhh…" Sasuke dan aku mendesah, aktivitas ini berlangsung cukup lama. Aku menikmatinya, menikmati Sasuke seperti aku menikmati tubuh Naruto yang hangat meskipun tetap merasakan perbedaan di sini. Ya, tubuh ini dingin.

Tak lama Sasuke menyelesaikan aktifitas jarinya—yang tentu saja membuatku merengut tidak suka. Tapi ketika melihat ia menidurkanku, aku kembali bersemangat. Ya, babak baru akan dimulai.

Pahaku dibukanya selebar mungkin. Aku tak bisa melihat apapun, namun aku dapat merasakan menerobosku masuk. Rasanya sedikit sakit pada awal, namun berubah nikmat di akhirnyat. Terus berlangsung, dan terus kami lakukan. Sampai aku merasakan sesuatu mengalir begitu saja dalam tubuhku, sesuatu yang hangat dan membuatku mendesah keras.

Dan kesadaranku kemudian berangsur hilang.

* * *

Hyaaah, lemon gaje bangeeet. Ah, yasudah lah apalagi yang mau saya katakan

**REVIEWS please!**

Thank's for reading and review. Dan kalau minum-minumnya keterlaluan mohon maaf saya sebenernya kurang berpengalaman di bidang minum-minum begitu. Dan kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan tentang kata-kata yang tidak dimengerti bisa lewat reviews. Sekali lagi mohon maaf bila kata-kata tidak mengenakan.

Cerita di atas _hanya fiksi belaka_, apabila terdapat _kesamaan_ nama _tokoh_, tempat, dan kejadian, semuanya _hanya_ kebetulan semata.

With love,

**Kristi Tamagochi**

(words: 3.295)


	2. Photograph

Arigatou gozaimasu bagi yang udah bersedia baca, mengunjungi, dan mereview fic ini, ini untuk chapter dua-nya semoga nggak bosen yah? Soalnya konflik mulai chapter tiga, udah di buat kok. Jadi mohon maaf bagi yang merasa bosan dengan fic ini.

Bales review dulu:

**Salty Orange Cake**: Oke, thx yap! Ini udah di bikin lagi XD

**Alluka Niero**: Aduh, cuma baca lemon doang, tapi ga apa-apa deh, udah visit dan review aja alhamdullilah banget. Gimana saya di terima nggak di Ero Dojo? wkwkwkw

**Perut-saia-Bundar**: Aku tau kamu kok, hehe. Aku liat di metrolyrics done kok dan Katy juga nyanyiinnya done. Tapi makasih banget ya udah ada niat untuk betulin saya. Thx thx banget!

**kakkoii-chan**: Ah, kakkoii-nee, makasih udah review. Aku buat lemon juga takut-takut ini aja karena ada niat -dikemplang- Makasih ya!

**himura kyou**: Hei, nee, thx udah review. Hem, sepertinya aku lupa cantumin OOC di summary deh -benerin summary dulu-, oke udah aku cantumin OOC sekarang. Emang Sakura sombong 'kan? Menurutku sih gitu, tapi menurut nee-san OOC oke deh no prob. Sasukenya aja emang sengaja aku begituin (?) thx ya!

**MixMiu cHichiCui RokawaZu**: Yah, cuma liat lemon doang, tapi ga apa-apa kok yang penting udah mau review dan visit. Thx a lot ya!

**dilia shiraishi**: Hohoho, makasih udah mau review, ceritanya ngebosenin 'kan? Tapi emg sih, 'kan belum ada konflik. Thx ya!

**sabaku no panda-kun**: Itu artinya semaunya sendiri, eheh. Oke thx! Sasuke emang sengaja aku gituin soale ada maksud tersembunyi hehe. Thx ya!

**.hAruHi-kAoRu.**: Hoho, thx ya! Lemon abal gitu haha. Makasih ya!

**Senritsu no Kaze**: Iya jarang yak? Hehe, oe thx udah mau review, aku suka ficmu yang Yes. I do itu looh keren hehe. Miss typo ya? cob cek yang ini ada nggak? XD. Thx ya!

**blackpapillon**: Masya Allah, lama amet nee, empat hari bujug dah. Apa hubungannya ama lemon jadi susah scroll ke bawah? *bingung* Ehm, Untitiled ini sebenernya ada maksud tersembunyi sih, bukan sembarang judul, hhe. Ngeflow apaan lagi? Oke thx udah di koreksi, lain kali aku pasti hati-hati kok. Hoho, Sasunya OOC yah? Mesum gitu haha. Chapter satu dan dua emang masih belum ada konflik, mulai chapter tiga pasti ada. Thx ya nee-san!

**useless**: Ho? Bukan cuma Ferarri, Faber Castel dan Polo juga enggak mau kalah pake logo kuda jingkrak, hehe XP Thx ya!

**Warning** chapter ini belum ada konflik jadi maaf ya bila ada yang bosen, hehe XP

**"UNTITLED"**

Original story by

**Kristi Tamagochi**

Rated

**M**

Side

**White: Romance/fluff**

Chapter two

**Photograph**

Disclaimer

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Thinking of You by Katy Perry-my beloved sista, hoho-**

Beta Reader

**dilia-shiraishi**

Challenge by

**Blackpapillon**

* * *

Siang ini aku mengambil mobilku di McD, bersyukur mobil itu masih ada di tempat. Kemari aku meninggalkan mobil itu saat mau berjalan ke dekat menara Eiffel. Niatnya sih, pulang dari sana mau ambil mobil. Eh, ternyata aku malah minum-minum dan tidak pulang semalaman. Akhirnya kuambil sekarang, dan yang kudapati kondisi mobilku basah dan sangat kusam. Cih, terpaksa besok kubawa ke tempat pencucian mobil.

Hari ini Minggu. hari dimana aku harus bekerja di depan laptop. Sebenarnnya malam kemarin aku bisa saja menyelesaikan dua chapter sekaligus. Tapi aku malah menuruti ajakan Sasuke untuk bersenang-senang. Huh, harusnya hari ini aku bisa tidur, mandi, makan, nonton TV, ber-c_hatting_ ria, dan lain-lain.

Tapi tidak masalah juga, sebab kemarin memang malam yang paling menyenangkan bagiku. Terlebih kejadian memalukan saat aku _stripteace_ di depan banyak orang. Huaaa! Malunyaaaa~ Semalam aku memang sedang mabuk berat, sih. Saat Sasuke bercerita tadi pagi di kamar motel saja, aku hanya bisa _blushing_ tidak jelas dan meneriakan 'malu' berulang kali. Sialan.

Yah, sudahlah. Yang penting besok Naruto akan kembali ke Paris, aku sangat merindukannya walaupun aku sedang mejalani hubungan dengan Sasuke_—_ya, akibat kejadian malam kemarin. Tapi bagaimana pun, aku juga masih membutuhkan kehangatan tubuh Naruto yang sangat ingin ku miliki seutuhnya. Egois? Sepertinya begitu.

Aku kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil, lalu duduk dan melempar tas merah mudaku ke jok sebelah. Memakai sabuk pengaman dan menjalankan mobil itu dengan semestinya. Haah... hari ini pokoknya aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan. Tidak boleh ada yang kurang, dan awas kalau sampai Sasuke sialan itu mengajakku pergi lagi. Akan kutolak sementah-mentahnya mentah.

Setelah puas menggerutu, aku memerhatikan sekeliling. Jalan yang kulalui tidak begitu ramai, kebanyakan orang di sini tidak mengemudikan mobil_—_mereka lebih suka berjalan atau naik bis, dan angkutan umum lainnya. Hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang bisa punya mobil_—_seperti aku_—_maka dari itu aku sangat bangga dengan mobil ini.

Kulihat lampu lalu lintas berwarna merah, membuatku berhenti perlahan tepat sebelum melewati zebra cross yang terpeta jelas di jalan. Banyak orang yang mau menyebrang secara berbondong-bondong. Akan lama kalau begini. Maka tanpa membuang kesempatan, aku mengambil bungkus rokok di tasku. Kusulut, seraya membuka jendela.

Aku merokok dengan santai—melepaskan stres yang akhir-akhir ini menyerangku. Kenapa? Memang tak boleh? Yang penting 'kan, aku tetap mematuhi rambu lalu lintas. Tidak menerobos lampu merah seperti ini layaknya remaja-remaja bodoh itu. Aku menghela napas di sela-sela hembusan asap rokokku, tak lupa kusetel lagu dari CD yang aku beli dua hari yang lalu. Isinya hanya instrumen yang dimainkan dengan biola dan piano, tapi kedua alunan ini saja sudah berhasil membuatkku merasa tenang.

Aku menikmati lagu Ave Maria itu sampai akhirnya kusadari mobilku telah sampai di apartemen. Memang tidak mewah dan letaknya pun tidak di tengah kota persis. Aku tak mementingkan kemewahan, karena yang kubutuhkan adalah tempat tinggal yang lokasinya dekat tempat kerjaku.

_Comparisons are easily done_

_Once you've had a taste of perfection_

_Like an apple hanging from a tree—_

"Alo, Franz. Ya ada apa?" aku menjawab telepon dari Franz—editor gila yang _fashionable_ sekali dan kupikir gay. Aku heran kenapa dia tidak jadi designer saja, ketimbang editor di majalah. Tentu penghasilannya akan lebih besar, lagipula kulihat dia berbakat di bidang itu.

"_Miss_, apa kau sudah menyelesaikan dua chapter novelmu?" tanyanya penuh selidik, suaranya yang aneh membuat telingaku geli.

"Belum," jawabku pasrah, namun aku kembali melanjutkan ketika mendengar gelagat ia akan mengomel. "Jadi, kemarin Mr. Uchiha mengajakku jalan-jalan. Tolong jangan salahkan aku, marahi saja pimpinanmu itu. Aku akan mengusahakan dua chapter itu selesai hari ini, dan akan langsung kukirim padamu, Franz. Tenhang saj—"

"Berhentilah mengoceh Miss. Haruno. Aku bukan ingin memarahimu, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu," ia memotong ucapanku semmbari menarik nafas. "Sebenarnya aku tidak suka ini—tapi mereka memintamu, dengan sangat terpaksa akan kubberitahukan padamu. Tapi aku tidak pernah suka kau akan melakukan hal ini, tugasmu di sini hanyalah seorang penulis cerpen dan cerbung. Tidak lebih. Sungguh, aku tidak suka mengatakan hal ini padamu, tapi mungkin kau akan menyukainya. Tapi sungguh aku tekankan sekali lagi, aku tidak suka kalau kau— "

"Berhentilah mengoceh Franz. Tak usah bertele-tele, langsung pada intinya saja." Gantian aku yang memotong ucapan berbelit-belitnya itu Ribet sekali sih, orang ini?

Dari seberang terdengar helaan napas panjang, "Bagian _modelling_ memintamu untuk menjadi _cover girl_ edisi 45," akhirnya ia menjawab. Terdengar sedikit terpaksa

Aku diam.

"Miss. Haruno? _Still alive_?" ia kembali bicara ketika tak mendengar respon apa pun dariku.

"Oh? Ah, iya tentu. Tapi memangnya kemana model majalah itu? Dia dipecat? Atau ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya?" tanyaku panik.

"Gadis asia berwajah angkuh bernama Moe itu mengalami kecelakan mobil kemarin malam. Wajar saja sih, mengingat dia mengendarai mobil sambil minum-minum bersama temannya." Jawab Franz dengan suara tenang. "Kakinya patah dan wajahnya luka parah, padahal pengambilan gambar harus di lakukan besok. Sedangkan satu-satunya gadis asia berwajah angkuh yang di kenal bagian _modelling_ adalah kau!"

Aku mengernyit mendengar ia mengataiku 'angkuh secara tidak langsung, "Aaa—jadi bagaimana? Kalau aku menolak?" tanyaku takut-takut.

"Gajimu akan dipotong." Jawabnya dengan singkat dan menusuk. Cih, dasar banci.

Aku mendesah berat sebelum berkata, "Eeh?! Ah, baiklah. Tapi bagaimana dengan kerjaanku?" tanyaku lagi—kali ini dengan nada pasrah dan menyerah.

"Tetap di kerjakan. Langsung kirim kepadaku, oke? Besok kau harus sampai kantor jam delapan tepat, tidak ada acara terlambat. Mengerti!?" ujarnya keras.

"Mengerti." Balasku singkat.

"Bagus, ingat ini hanya keberuntungan semata!" lalu dia memutuskan sambungan. Idiot, yang benar saja aku akan menjadi model?! Aku sudah cukup tenar dengan menulis, tak perlu jadi model segala. Tapi kalau aku sampai ditawari begitu, artinya benar-benar cantik ya?

Haha, beruntungnya aku mempunyai kesempurnaan seperti ini. Terlebih mataku yang hijau zambrud—sangat menawan. Bahkan mungkin aku bisa mengalahkan harga zambrud yang ratusan juta. Haha, akulah wanita paling sempurna di dunia.

***

Pagi hari yang begitu menyiksa, kupasang alarm di ponsel jam enam pagi. Padahal aku baru tidur jam tiga, aku akui aku memang bodoh. Kemarin aku sudah sampai rumah jam satu siang, dan tak langsung mengerjakan pekerjaanku dan justru tertidur. Terbangun jam empat sore karena Sasuke menelepon—yah, dia kekasihku jadi harus aku ladeni—lalu aku melakukan satu kegiatan saja dalam waktu lama.

Dan aku baru mulai mengerjakan tulisan jam tujuh, sungguh bodoh. Jadi pagi ini aku tersiksa dengan bunyi alarm yang sengaja kupasang pagi karena aku ada janji pemotretan sialan itu. Aku harus menyiapkan sarapan, bersih-bersih dan lain sebagainya.

Maka aku segera melakukan hal pertama yang melintas di pikiranku, melakukan ritual mandi ala kadarnya, menggosok gigi, dan berganti pakaian. Standar saja. Hari ini aku memakai celana warna hitam, _tank-top_ putih yang di tutupi dengan blazer hitam. Serta tak lupa bando dengan tali warna hitam

Setelah bersih-bersih singkat di kamar, kulirik jam di tanganku—ia menunjukkan pukul 07.16, aku harus bergegas. Ku minum susu langsung dari kotaknya tanpa dituang terlebih dahulu ke gelas, lalu menyambar roti tawar yang tidak kuberikan selai stroberi seperti biasa. Kini jam menunjukkan 7.20, ketika kulahap roti ketigaku. Huh, tenang Sakura, perjalanan dari apartemen ke kantor hanya membutuhkan waktu lima belas menit. Tenang, habiskan sarapanmu, jangan lupa makan buah, ingat jangan lupa pakai pemoles bibir. Setelah potongan roti ke empat, dengan buru-buru aku mengambil pemoles bibir di dalam tas hitam yang terletak di meja makan.

Setelah kupikir sempurna aku mengecek isi tasku—bedak, pemoles bibir, kaca, dompet, ponsel, rokok, tisu, pematik api, dan kunci mobil. Lengkap, tak ada yang terlupa. Sudah siap, pikirku. Kemudian aku mengambil kacamata hitam di rak dekat televisi lalu kusambar _slayer_ hitam yang tergeletak di sofa.

Kupandang mobilku yang masih sangat kotor, kapan aku sempat mencucinya? Nanti saja setelah pemotretan lah. Aku pun masuk ke dalam mobil, memasang sabuk pengaman dan mengendarai mobil dengan semestinya.

Kuakui aku sangat nervous sekarang. Hei, ini pengalaman pertamaku dalam urusan pemotretan. Umh, apa nanti mereka akan menyukaiku? Apakah ini jalan besarku untuk menjadi model yang terkenal? Aku sempurna, dan aku yakin pasti aku akan menjadi penulis sekaligus model yang sangat terkenal.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong... kehidupanku di Paris ini membuatku lupa akan keluargaku. Tidak pernah aku mau repot-repot menelepon mereka. Dan hal yang sama terjadi pada mereka pula, mereka terlalu sibuk hanya untuk meneleponku. Yang penting sih, aku tetap dapat uang bulanan seperti pada saat aku sekolah dan menjadi mahasiswa. Mungkin mereka tidak tahu aku sekarang bekerja menjadi apa? Siapa kekasihku? Apa yang kuinginkan? Atau bahkan mereka tak peduli? Haha, aku pun tak peduli sama sekali. Aku sudah menemukan kebahagian tanpa kasih sayang keluarga.

Tak terasa aku sudah sampai di kantor. Sekarang tujuanku adalah ruang pemotretan di lantai tiga, ruang nomor tujuh. Aku sangat takut, tapi tetap aku pasang wajah angkuhku, itu 'kan yang mereka butuhkan? Wanita asia dengan wajah angkuh. Aku menaikki tangga dengan cepat, membuat sepatu hakku berbunyi begitu aku menginjak lantai dingin ini. Baiklah, ini dia ruangan nomor tujuh, tanganku membuka pintu dengan hati-hati. Apa?

"Miss. Haruno, ayo cepat sedikit. Pemotretan akan segera di mulai, kau harus di dandani dengan sempurna dulu." Kata laki-laki itu sambil bertepuk tangan dan berjalan ke arahku. Franz? Apa yang di lakukannya disini? Aku memandang heran pada laki-laki di depanku. Ya, inilah Franz, laki-laki setengah banci dengan rambut sedikit kecoklatan dengan mata berwarna senada. Begitu dia berjalan, gayanya yang sangat anggun bisa membuat semua wanita muntah, kesannya seperti mau melebihi aku saja. Padahal sudah pasti lebih hebat aku. Herannya ada saja laki-laki yang bersedia menjadi pasangan sehidup sematinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Franz? Kau mau jadi managerku hah?!" tanyaku sambil berkacak pinggang, terang saja aku mengatakan hal itu. Dia selalu ada di dekatku saat aku melakukan suatu pekerjaan, aku saja sampai heran.

"Oh, Miss Haruno. Aku hanya ingin membantumu saja, siapa yang mau jadi _manager_mu? Lagipula sangat percaya diri sekali kau bisa punya _manager_, tenar saja belum tentu." Katanya meremehkan sambil menyentuh daguku, tinggiku dengan dia tidak jauh beda. Aku lebih tinggi sedikit darinya.

"Cih," remehku sambil menyingkirkan tangannya dari dagu.

Dia memandang pergerakkan tadi sambil tersenyum sinis lalu tak lama dia berteriak. "Modelnya sudah tiba, ayo cepat _make over_ dia dan lakukan pemotretan."

Dengan cepat aku di bawa ke meja rias, tas dan _slayer_ku entah pergi kemana—yang jelas kalau sampai barang itu hilang, aku tidak segan-segan melapor ke polisi. Kuasakan wajahku di oleskan berbagai macam bahan kimia yang membuat wajahku semakin menarik, rambut merah mudaku di sasak sehingga membuatnya sangat kusut. Aku hanya memejamkan mataku, menikmati apa yang sedang di lakukan perias itu kepadaku.

Suasana hening, hanya terdengar suara dari perias wajahku dan juga suara-suara kru yang menyiapakan tempat untuk pemotretan dari luar. Tiba-tiba saja saat aku membuka mata, wajahku terlihat sangat pucat dan rambut merah mudaku menjadi hitam di sanggul. Dan tiba-tiba mereka membawaku begitu saja ke ruang kostum, aku dipakaikan _kimono_ ala _Hime_ di Jepang. Aku kini tampak sangat cantik—seperti _Hime _yang sangat disiplin dan angkuh. Ya benar, inilah aku, _Hime-sama_ yang angkuh; disiplin; berani; dan tangguh.

"Modelnya sudah siap!!" ujar orang dari pintu begitu melihatku. Aku langsung di bawa ke tempat pemotretan.

"Oke, mulai! Chris, bereskan ini." Kata bapak-bapak berambut putih yang tampan kepada bapak-bapak satu lagi dengan kepala botak di tengahnya.

"Baik," jawab orang yang bernama Chris. "Siapa nama wanita ini?"

"Haruno Sakura, _Sir_." Jawab salah satu kru yang membawaku kemari.

"Baik, _Mademoiselle_ Haruno, silahkan berdiri di sana!" perintahnya sambil menunjuk ke arah tempat yang yang telah di sinari lampu-lampu dengan _background_ taman ala kerajaan Jepang, dan bunga Sakura yang berterbangan. Gambar itu sengaja di lukis, sengaja untuk di buat tidak seperti nyata. Aku berjalan ke sana, memang agak repot dengan memakai pakaian seperti ini, tapi akhirnya aku sampai juga.

"Oke, semua bersiap!" perintah Chris, semua kru sudah di tempatnya masing-masing. "Miss. Haruno, tolong tegakkan badanmu seperti orang yang angkuh. Tutupi mulut dan sebagian hidungmu dengan kipas itu. Oke baik, baiklah akan aku berikan tempat yang sempurna."

Chris menggeserku kesana- kemari, aku mengikutinya. Pada saat sampai di tempat yang pas, dia mengambil kameranya lalu mengambil berapa gambar, bunyinya sangat indah. Berulang kali ia mengubah posisiku, kadang mataku menatap sombong tidak kepada kamera. Kadang juga aku tidak menggunakan kipas untuk menutup sebagian wajahku. Beberapa gambar telah di ambil, wajah Chris terlihat begitu senang. Dia memasukkan _memori card_ kameranya ke dalam laptop. Melihat foto-fotoku tadi serta mengeditnya agar terlihat lebih bagus. Chris bilang aku sangat pandai di bidang _modelling_, aku adalah model yang berbakat, aku begitu sempurna.

Aku tidak percaya apa yang di katakan Chris saat dia mengedit fotoku, dia terlihat begitu terpesona melihat hasil fotonya, terlebih objeknya aku—aku yang sangat cantik dan berbakat. Aku begitu senang dengan keadaan di tempat pemotretan. Setelah selesai pengeditan aku mengganti bajuku dan menghilangkan riasan tebal di wajahku; tak lupa mencuci rambutku agar kembali menjadi merah muda seperti yang kusuka. Warna rambut kebanggaanku, sebodo amat dengan orang-orang yang menanggapku warna rambutku aneh.

Aku berpakaian seperti semula dan begitu aku kembali ke ruang pemotretan sudah di sediakan hidangan lezat di meja. Para kru mengajakku untuk makan siang bersama. Siang? Oh, apakah ini sudah siang? Ya, ampun hari terasa begitu cepat ya. Aku menerima tawaran mereka untuk makan bersama, sambil berkenalan dengan para kru, aku berbicara dengan Chris mengenai masa depanku. Dia terus bertanya apa yang akan kulakukan selanjutnya? Apa pekerjaanku?

Dan begitu aku menyebutkan pekerjaanku, dia langsung memasang raut heran dan mengajakku untuk menjadi modelnya. Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Di sisi lain aku suka bekerja di sini, aku menyukai ceritaku yang kutulis di majalah ini. Dan di sisi yang lainnya aku suka menjadi model—sangat menikmati ketika kamera itu membidik ke arahku.

Perbincangan mengalir sangat mengasyikan sehingga aku lupa waktu dan lupa segalanya. Kulihat jam di tangan menunjukkan 17.45, bagus, aku belum mengecek ponsel daritadi, aku pun tidak tau dimana tas dan _slayer_ku. "Permisi, apa kau lihat tas dan _slayer_ku yang berwarna hitam?" tanyaku pada salah satu kru yang aku lupa namanya.

"Oh, ada di tempat rias, tadi Marrie meletakkannya di situ." Jawabnya sopan. Ya, Marrie siapa itulah, aku tidak kenal padanya. Ngomong-ngomong daritadi aku tidak melihat Franz, sudahlah lupakan saja dia.

Begitu aku sampai di tempat rias aku melihat tas dan _slayer_ku tergeletak apik di sana. Ku ambil tasku lalu ku cari rokok dan pematik api.. Setelah mengeluarkan asap untuk yang kedua kalinya aku mengambil ponselku. Dan, kejutannya adalah limapuluh tujuh _missedcall_ dan duapuluh lima pesan singkat. Aku membelalakkan mataku, ku cek siapa saja yang memanggilku—Sasuke yang paling banyak menelpon, ada nomor tak dikenal, dan juga teman-temanku. Tak lupa kubaca pesan-pesan singkat tadi. Sekali lagi aku membelalakan mataku, yang benar saja, aku sampai lupa kalau hari ini Naruto pulang. Aku menelepon Sasuke dengan cepat.

**Tut…tut…tut…**

Lalu diangkat.

"Sakura-chan, kau kemana saja? Aku sangat mencemaskanmu, Sayang. Kalau kau memang tidak bisa ikut menjemput Naruto setidaknya bilang padaku. Aku sudah beberapa kali meneleponmu dan mengirimimu pesang singkat. Tapi sama sekali tidak digubris olehmu, aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu tahu?" Ujarnya dengan nada penuh kepanikan. Suara Sasuke yang menyebutku 'Sayang' berbeda dengan Naruto dulu, tapi tetap saja aku dapat merasakan bahwa pada saat dia mengatakan hal itu disertai dengan perasaan yang sama.

"Sasuke, tenang saja. Tadi aku hanya sangat sibuk, sangat-sangat sibuk, sampai-sampai aku tidak menyentuh ponsel sedari tadi." Kataku menenangkannya.

"Sibuk? Tapi kau tidak pernah sesibuk ini sebelumnya? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, memangnya?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Nanti kalau kita bertemu akan kujelaskan. Tenang saja, sehabis ini aku akan langsung ketempatmu. Aku sangat merindukan Naruto." Ujarku asal saja tanpa mempedulikan perasaan Sasuke.

"Kau merindukannya? Sangat?" ia bertanya dengan nada yang menyelidik.

"Ah, lupakan. Aku hanya merindukannya sebagai teman dan tidak lebih. Baiklah, sekarang kau dimana? Biar kususul." Tanyaku balik karena tidak mau memperpanjang masalah ini.

"Aku di rumah. Kau akan kujemput atau bagaimana?" tawarnya.

"Tidak, tidak usah. Aku bawa mobil kok." Jawabku memastikan bahwa aku baik-baik saja.

"Baiklah, hati-hati ya. Sampai jumpa, _bye_. _I love you_."

"_Love you too_." Telpon ku putus.

Lalu aku keluar dari tempat rias. Di luar sudah terlihat sepi—hanya ada beberapa kru saja. Chris juga sudah tidak ada. Aku memutuskan pergi menuju rumah Sasuke sekarang juga.

***

Begitu aku sudah dekat rumah Sasuke, aku mengirimnya pesan singkat mengabarkan bahwa aku sudah sampai, tolong bukakan pintu gerbang. Hari ini aku sangat lelah, terlebih besok aku harus menulis cerita lagi untuk _chapter_ limapuluh satu dan beberapa cerpen. Aku melihat Sasuke sedang membukakan pintu garasi untukku, kupikir aku akan menginap di sini.

Masalahnya aku sampai di rumah Sasuke saat jam sudah menunjukkan angka sembilan. Belum lagi obrolan panjang dengan mereka berdua pasti tidak ada habisnya. Aku memarkirkan mobil dengan benar di garasi rumah Sasuke, mematikan mobil, lalu turun dari mobil merah yang belum sempat kucuci dari kemarin.

"Mobilmu belum kau cuci?" tanya Sasuke seraya menarikku dari mobil ke dalam pelukkannya. Aku tidak begitu menikmati tubuhnya yang memelukku, terasa dingin. Yah, tapi aku menikmati cara dia memelukku. Aku yang memang benar-benar lelah, kubenamkan kepalaku di dadanya yang bidang namun dingin, membuatku tak begitu menyukainya.

"Ehem," kudengar suara orang berdehem. "Sakura, huh?"

Ya, suaranya Naruto. Itu dia, tapi dia berbeda. Gaya bicaranya begitu dingin, meski suara yang di hasilkan tetap saja hangat. Aku melepaskan pelukan Sasuke untuk melihat Naruto. Naruto yang sudah pintar, dia baru kembali dari Amerika. Di sana dia mengambil S2. Dia semakin hebat, pintar, dan tampan. "Hai, Naruto, apa kabarmu?"

"Aku, baik. Kau?" tanyanya datar sambil menatap kami berdua bergantian.

"Baik, tentu saja." Kuberikan senyum termanisku untuknnya.

"Tidak enak mengobrol di luar, ayo kita masuk ke dalam." Ajak si pemilik rumah, Sasuke. Dia menggandengku dengan bangga di depan Naruto.

Begitu masuk rumah, Sasuke menuangkan sampanye untukku, Naruto, dan dia sendiri. "Jadi Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan hari ini sehingga kau sangat sibuk?"

"Begini, di bagian _modelling_, model untuk _cover_nya mengalami kecelakaan. Jadi aku yang menggantikannya. Lagipula aku menyukainya, aktivitas yang menyenangkan tapi sangat melelahkan. Boleh 'kan hari ini aku menginap di sini?" jelasku panjang lebar kepada Sasuke sekaligus memohon dengan _puppy eyes_.

"Tentu saja boleh, mau tidur dengan siapa? Denganku atau dengan Naruto?" tanyanya menggoda. Sialan, dia selalu saja buat lelucon yang tidak lucu.

"Kau tidak lucu, Idiot!" hardikku kesal.

"Ayolah _Babe_, siapa yang kau pilih untuk menemani malammu?" pertanyaannya yang kurang ajar itu membuat wajahku memerah. Sialan, memang benar-benar sialan pria satu ini.

"Eh, Bodoh. Aku akan tidur di sofa jika kau terus memberikan pertanyaan aneh-aneh ini kepadaku." Jawabku ketus.

Sasuke memasang tampang menyesal, "Ayolah, Sakura sayang, jangan ngambek begitu. Minum dulu sampanye-nya."

Naruto hanya diam saja—padahal biasanya dia orang paling ribut dan paling suka menggodaku. "Hentikan. Huh, dasar kalian semua idiot." Ujar Naruto tiba-tiba padaku dan itu membuatku kaget, sedangkan Sasuke menatapnya sengit.

"Sialan kau! Berani-beraninya mengataiku idiot! Kau itu yang idiot!" Sasuke menyilangkan tangan di dada menatap Naruto yang hanya duduk tenang sambil menegak _sampanye_nya.

"Aku sudah S2, yang benar saja kalau idiot?" balas Naruto dengan datar tapi cukup membuat Sasuke berapi-api. Pemandangan yang aneh, ini benar-benar sangat janggal.

Aku, Naruto, dan Sasuke melanjutkan perdebatan tidak penting mengenai idiot dan kita bercerita tentang pengalaman masing-masing. Malam yang sangat seru, kami benar-benar sudah gila. Malam itu aku tidur dengan Sasuke. Rasa lelahku langsung hilang begitu meminum sampanye dan bercanda ria bersama kedua sahabatku. Aku mencitai mereka lebih dari segala apapun, kalau sudah berkumpul rasanya tidak ada yang kurang. Tapi malam ini aku merasakan adanya kejanggalan di antara mereka berdua.

* * *

Huaaah, masih nggak jelas, foto-foto itu juga ada maknanya lho! Bukan sembarang lewat. Ingat ini emang belum menarik untuk di baca tapi lihat chapter tiga entar hoho, anda pasti aka tertarik *promosi kepedean* *dibuang*

Thx for visiting, reading, and reviewing. Pengennya sih di review, biar tambah niat ngerjain chapter-chapter setelahnya.

Cerita di atas _hanya fiksi belaka_, apabila terdapat _kesamaan_ nama _tokoh_, tempat, dan kejadian, semuanya _hanya_ kebetulan semata.

With love,

**Kristi Tamagochi**

(words: 3,147)


End file.
